Sweet sacrifice
by Iloveanimex
Summary: She loved him. With all his faults and imperfections, she couldn't help but love him... and when you love someone, set them free, even if all the while, your heart is breaking. I do not own ghost hunt...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on her bed, Mai remembered all the good times. She tried her best to hold on to them, and forget her fears and doubts. But as hard as she tried, those things that made her wonder about her self worth, pushed it's way to the surface.

She was being selfish, and she knew it. Every second she waited, indulging herself in the false romance, was her being selfish.

It wasn't like she wanted to deceive him. She just knew, that once she revealed the secret bestowed upon her, life would go back to the dingy little apartment, where she never had visitors, and a family to care for her.

She loved him, she really did... was one more day too much to ask? She had only just found out herself. And then, she would be the bigger person, and once again lock away her heart for the sake of the one she loved...

Should she not be honoured? She had the chance to save him from his overwhelming grief. Or maybe this was the opposite. Maybe she was being punished for some past life wrong doings? Maybe she was being punished for allowing herself be happy? She just didn't understand what kind of crime that was.

Mai sat on the bench in Naru's garden. It was dark and cold out, but instead of despairing over something so insignificant, Mai gazed at the stars, and ignored the cold.

Pondering on how she was going to bring up such a subject, Mai brought her knees in to her chest, hugging them close. She felt so lost and alone...

Sighing, Mai wiped the tears that had build in the corners of her eyes. Hadn't he waited long enough?

Biting her lip, Mai tried to force back her tears. She didn't even notice the subject of her self torture, was standing behind her. He draped a blanket over her shoulders, before taking a seat beside her.

"Mai..." He called softly. He saw the tears rolling down her cheek, and the array of emotions flashing across her face. He cupped her cheek, and gently turned her head to face him. He didn't hide the worry in his eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, but didn't say anything. He knew Mai was fighting something, and wanted to say something. If he spoke, it would just push her further into her shell. Lowering her head, she shut her eyes tight.

She prepared herself for shock. She prepared herself for anger. She prepared herself for heart break, and she prepared herself for rejection...

Once she opened her mouth, and said what she needed to say, they would never be like this. But she was willing to give up her happiness, for the one she loved...

"I know where he is... I know where Gene's body is...


	2. Chapter 2

**Although I wasn't planning on updating this, I saw the replies, and was all like... well I guess it wouldn't hurt *^_^* There will also be one more chapter after this one! I honestly forgot I wrote this... oops!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for those wonderful reviews! It really means a lot to me! Love you guys! Please R&R And I do not own ghost hunt!**

* * *

><p>Once she opened her mouth, and said what she needed to say, they would never be like this. But she was willing to give up her happiness, for the one she loved...<p>

"I know where he is... I know where Gene's body is...

* * *

><p>Mai didn't dare look at him. He hadn't said two words to her since she told him. It was late, so Mai suggested they should head there in the morning, and go to bed. Naru compelled, and they headed up.<p>

He didn't push her away like she thought he would. He held onto her all night, his grip firm yet gentle around her waist. Mai buried her face in his chest that night, knowing he most likely wouldn't sleep.

The next morning, Mai woke to an empty bed. Something she would have to get use to she guessed.

Looking at the clock to her side, she sighed, seeing it was only about 6am.

Standing, she went to the wardrobe she and Naru shared, to see only her belongings. Biting her lip, Mai took out a plan black tee, and a pair of gene shorts and black tights. She then went into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

A few minutes later, Mai came out of the shower, dressed herself, and stalked down the stairs. Naru was making them breakfast, but Mai noted how he didn't kiss her good morning. Or goodnight for that sake. She didn't even see that love filled glint in his eyes when he looked at her. Perhaps he didn't any more...

Mai made tea, and joined Naru at the table, and a silence loomed over them. Mai wanted to know what he was thinking. What he was feeling inside. Turning her head in remorse, her gaze landed on a black suit case. He was leaving her... And while Mai's heart hurt, she kept quite.

There was a saying her mother use to tell her. 'If you love someone, set them free. And if they love you, they will come back'. She didn't know what that meant for her and Naru.

* * *

><p>It was raining. How Mai loathed the rain. It filled the sky with darkness, and storm clouds, which very much reflected her mood. She watched as droplets rolled down the car window. While it wasn't something she found interesting, or even mildly amusing. She was just didn't want to be left alone to her thoughts. Naru had his eyes fixed on the road, and Mai guessed he was doing the same.<p>

"Naru..." Mai called, the silence driving her crazy. He didn't look at her, and he didn't answer her, but Mai knew he was listening. "Are you leaving? I saw your suit case... I just want to know" Mai asked, her voice soft. Naru stiffened slightly, but after a few seconds he answered her.

"I'm going back to England with my brother, so he can be put to rest" Naru answered, not daring face her. Mai bit the inside of her lip. She knew this, yet a simple confirmation of his plans, hurt her inside.

"...oh" Was all Mai said. She didn't really think there was anything she could say. He was leaving her, and that's how it was. She didn't know what she was expecting... She didn't even know if she would ever see him again.

"I'm sorry Mai...

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry this is so short... I will have a nice longer last chapter, but for now, please review! It makes me write faster! Love you guys, and till next time!<strong>


End file.
